


Kept Safe

by shiverelectric



Series: Shiver's Sherlock Ficlets [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiverelectric/pseuds/shiverelectric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hadn't said a word for three days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kept Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a request on tumblr for [someone's death and angst](http://shiverelectric.tumblr.com/post/14853641342/sherlock-and-john-with-someones-death-and-angst), so. Prepare your tear buckets.

It’d been raining for the past two hours. John was soaked, but he found he didn’t care. Beside him Sherlock stood in silence; in fact he hadn’t said a word for three days. John remembered Sherlock once told him he sometimes didn’t speak for days at a time, but he was sure neither one of them expected this event to produce the first spell John had witnessed.

John laid a hand on Sherlock’s slumped shoulder. As a doctor, whether it was in a hospital or on a battlefield, it never got easier to deal with someone’s death. There were the words one said to loved ones to ease their pain; there were the words one said to the dying to ease their fears. But for the first time, he couldn’t find any words with which to comfort his friend. He supposed it was because Sherlock would either take them as insincere (no matter how genuine John’s feelings were) or think they were full of pity. So he stood in silent mourning.

It was well after everyone had left (and how unfortunate that John’s first meeting with Mummy be under these tragic circumstances?) that Sherlock took a deep, shuddering inhale. He turned red rimmed eyes to John and his mouth shifted from its constant downturn just enough to finally murmur, “Let’s go home, John,” before he set off towards the entrance.

John nodded, casting one last glance behind them to the gravestone bearing the epitaph:

 _Mycroft Holmes  
_   
_1969 - 2012  
_   
_Beloved Son and Brother  
_   
_Under his ever-watchful eye, you are kept safe, forevermore._


End file.
